What I want
by Miss Osaki
Summary: Shônen-ai.Notre petite famille préférée atterrit Dans un monde bien étrange ... Résumé provisoire.
1. Chapter 1

What I want

Note de l'auteuse

Disclaimchose : Hélas (geste mélodramatique) Kuro et Fye ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de CLAMP (on peut les louer à la journée ? Pleeaaase ! ). Sakura, Shaolan et Mokona non plus d'ailleurs T.T

Note : Théoriquement il n'y a pas de spoil, vu que je suis le rythme de parution français ^^ . J'ai préféré ne pas m'attarder sur le côté très ''dark'' de Tsubasa ( les CLAMP font ça mieux que moi ). A part ça, le monde dans lequel ils arrivent est totalement inventé ^^

Je dois aussi prévenir que si dans la fic j'essaie de coller au plus au caractère des personnages ( on fait avec les moyens du bord, c'est-à-dire avec un seul neurone chômeur ^^ soyez indulgents ), dans les ''coulisses'', ils sont assez différents ( surtout Kuro ), ne m'en veuillez pas, s'il vous plaaaaît ! Voilà, je pense que c'est tout, bonne lecture ^^ ( et si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire de loooongues reviews ^^ ).

(note de la secrétaire : le résumé (pas très accrocheur, je sais) est de moi, et j'ai un peu obligé Miss Osaki à choisir un titre en catastrophe, elle trouvera sûrement quelque chose de meilleur après (pour le résumé, hein. c'est pas une critique sur "what I want".). Gomen nasai ! ).

Chapitre 1

- On est arrivés » cria Mokona en bondissant partout autour de Kurogane. Celui-ci bondit vers la boule de poils exaspérante ; soudain une voix calme, aux accents sadiques, s'éleva.

- Si tu fais du mal à Mokona, je te tue… »

La voix venait de nulle part.

- C'est Yûko-san qui l'a dit ! » lança Mokona.

- Rah ! Cette sorcière des dimensions ! ''Démon universel'' c'est plus approprié ! » s'énerva le ninja.

- Es-tu bien conscient que je t'entends, Kurogane ? »

- Yûko-san ? C'était pas un enregistrement ?! Sale petite peluche ! Tu aurais pu me dire qu'elle nous contactait ! »

Mokona se plaça hors de portée de Kurogane, dans les bras de Sakura qui avait observé toute la scène en riant doucement, à côté de Shaolan.

- Allons Kuro-chan, écoute ce que Yûko-sama a à nous dire. » déclara Fye en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Kuro.

Celui-ci se dégagea d'un simple mouvement.

- Ca va, ça va… Vas-y, parle sorcière. » ronchonna-t-il.

- Merci pour la permission » ironisa ladite sorcière. « Bien, j'avais à vous parler. Le monde dans lequel vous venez d'arriver est très dangereux. Pour simplifier, on peut dire qu'il est ''vivant''. C'était autrefois un lieu où les sorciers doués pour le transfert des dimensions envoyaient ceux qui devaient faire la preuve de leur courage. Ce monde reflète les peurs, les faiblesses, de ceux qui y sont. Cependant il faut savoir qu'il reflète également les plus profonds désirs de chacun. Les hommes qui en revenaient étaient alors accomplis, ils connaissaient leurs peurs et leurs désirs, les avaient affrontés et en étaient revenus. »

- Mokona sent deux plumes dans ce monde ! » lança la peluche.

- Deux ? »

- Oui, et c'est grâce à ces deux plumes que ce monde peut exister. C'est un monde créé artificiellement » expliqua Yûko. « C'est surtout pour cela que je devais vous avertir. Lorsque Sakura récupèrera ses plumes, quoi qu'il arrive, vous devrez vous enfuir au plus vite, car ce monde s'effondrera sur lui-même et disparaîtra. Vous n'aurez que quelques secondes pour fuir. Bon courage. »

L'image de Yûko disparut, et le silence se fit sur le petit groupe. Shaolan le brisa.

- Euh…je propose qu'on se mette en marche. »

- Oui, mais par où commencer ? » demanda Sakura. « Yûko-san a dit que ce monde servait de test, je doute que l'on y trouve des habitants. »

- Bah, on marche tout droit et puis on verra ! » lança Fye avant de montrer l'exemple.

Le monde dans lequel ils étaient arrivés ne semblait pas, malgré les avertissements de Yûko, particulièrement hostile. Ils étaient entourés d'une sorte de jungle peu épaisse, d'où venaient quelques bruits émis pas la faune locale.

Les voyageurs avançaient lentement, donnant de grands coups de sabre afin de se ménager un passage. Mokona, douillettement installé sur l'épaule de Fye, avait commencé à chanter ''afin d'encourager tout le monde'', et Kurogane semblait tout particulièrement bien encouragé au ''peluchisside''.

- Raah ! Mais tu vas te taire oui ?! » cria-t-il.

Soudain, le ninja se figea. Devant eux, plusieurs bosquets immenses de plantes géantes bougeaient, faisant tressaillir les feuilles. Kurogane intima silencieusement à ses amis de reculer et de s'éloigner le plus possible. Lui-même s'avança vers le lieu du trouble, le sabre à la main, plus silencieux qu'un souffle de vent.

Alors qu'il s'approchait des taillis, un sentiment particulier, une intuition s'empara de lui. D'un coup, les feuilles s'écartèrent, laissant apparaître un monstre énorme, que Kurogane reconnut instinctivement. Le monstre qui avait décimé son village et tué son père. Kurogane était pourtant sûr de l'avoir tué, dépecé même. Un voile de colère passa devant ses yeux, et il entama avec le monstre une danse de mort, attaquant chaque point faible, et évitant souplement les attaques du monstre. Il finit par l'emporter en plantant son sabre dans la gorge de l'immense bête.

Lorsque Kurogane, après ce long combat, eut tranché la tête du monstre, l'image de celui-ci devint floue et disparut.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! » lança le ninja.

- Hmm. Ca doit être une illusion créée par les deux plumes de Sakura. » lui répondit Fye, songeur, après s'être assuré que Kurogane allait bien.

Le mage se plongea alors dans ses pensées, alors que son sourire disparaissait pourlaisser place à une mine perplexe. Soudain, il brisa le silence, en poussant un ''Hyuuu'' sonore, et sautant sur le dos de Kurogane.

- Kuro-chan, ce monde est effrayant, j'ai peur ! »

Un immense sourire Colgate éclairait son visage. Le Kuro-chan en question, en proie à un conflit intérieur, débattait entre deux solutions : liquider tout de suite le mage ou faire comme si de rien n'était. Il opta pour la deuxième solution, qui lui permettrait au moins de pouvoir être prêt si un nouveau danger surgissait. Il continua donc à marcher, stoïque, avec les bras de Fye en écharpe et Fye lui-même en sac à dos.

Le magicien, profitant de l'occasion, resserra insensiblement son emprise sur Kuro. Il était lui aussi en proie à un conflit important, et finalement ce fut la solution le plus dangereuse qui l'emporta. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du ninja et cria :

- Hyuuu ! Merci de me porter Kuro-toutou ! »

Le brun commençait petit à petit à craquer ; à l'arrière, Sakura et Shaolan se retenaient de rire. Mokona en rajouta une couche en sautillant sur la tête du ninja, à court de patience, qui se mit à courir après Fye ( qui par un mystérieux instinct de survie s'était décroché du cou de Kuro, et avait attrapé Mokona par les oreilles ).

_Fin chapitre un._

Note de l'auteur ( moi ^^ ), coulisse.

Miss Osaki : Bonjour, merci de lire mon humble fiction ^^ . J'espère que ça vous plaît ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire si c'est le cas =)

( arrivée de Fye )

Fye : Hyuu ! Moi, merci ! J'ai trouvé un nouveau moyen de transport !

( arrivée du moyen de transport )

Kurogane : Raah ! Dis l'auteur stupide, j'ai pas que ça à faire de le trimbaler partout. Dépêche de nous laisser un petit moment d'intimité, et puis voilà ! Et vite, sinon…

Miss O : ( pâle ) ^^' euh…range ton sabre Kuro… ^^' On fait ce qu'on peut d'accord ?

K : wai…je te laisse encore un chapitre.

Miss O : Un chapitre ?!! O.O j'aurai ptet besoin de plus.

K : ( dégainant très lentement son sabre ) Ah bon… ?

Miss O : ! Non non, un chapitre, c'est bon (mais comment je vais faireuh moiii ?! )

F : Hyuuu ! Merci Miss Osaki !

Miss O: ( fond ) Deuuh rien! ( qu'ils sont mignons ). Allez, j'attaque le deuxième chapitre !


	2. Chapter 2

_

* * *

_

Note: Désoléééée T.T Le deuxième chapitre de cette fic a mis bien longtemps à arriver, mais avec les examens, j'avais un peu laissé tomber (je m'excuse !). Enfin, ça aura permis au tome 20 de Tsubasa de sortir, et je connais enfin le passé de Fye. Je vais donc revoir ma fic en fonction de cela ^^ ça répond à ta question, kuroxfyechan ? Mais je préfère ne pas trop m'attarder sur ce passé. (encore une fois, je m'excuse du retard !).

_What I want _

_Chapitre 2_

Les voyageurs, voyant la nuit tomber, s'arrêtèrent pour dormir, à proximité d'une rivière.

- Mokona va aller se baigner ! » s'écria la peluche.

- Bonne idée, on va y aller chacun à son tour » proposa le mage.

Sakura, galanterie oblige, eut droit au premier tour. Ensuite Shaolan prendrait le sien, suivi de Fye et enfin de Kurogane. En attendant que la jeune princesse ait fini de se laver, le reste de la troupe se mit à préparer le repas. Fye se proposa pour aller chercher du bois.

Le mage s'enfonça un peu plus dans la forêt, sans toutefois trop s'éloigner du groupe.

Après quelques minutes, Fye avait de quoi alimenter le feu ; il se tourna vers le campement, mais se retrouva nez à nez avec Kurogane.

- Tu viens pour m'aider, Kuro-rin ? »

Le ninja ne réagit pas. Il saisit le menton de Fye, et posa ses lèvres sur celles du mage. Le blond, surpris, recula vivement, les joues en feu.

- Mais… mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » bégaya-t-il.

Sans répondre, Kurogane posa ses mains sur les hanches du mage et l'attira vers lui. Fye se laissa aller lorsque Kuro se plaqua contre lui. Le mage ferma les yeux, profitant de l'instant, mais quand il les rouvrit, tout avait disparu. Il se laissa glisser, dos à un arbre.

- Une illusion ?... » soupira-t-il.

(1) °°°

Il avait les joues en feu, et il lui fallut un long moment avant de reprendre totalement ses esprits. Yûko leur avait dit, pourtant, que ce monde reflétait leurs désirs.

- Eh bien, je vois que tu me connais bien, monsieur le monde artificiel. Même mieux que moi on dirait… » finit-il par dire, tout en reconstituant son sourire candide.

Lorsqu'il se sentit capable de pouvoir regarder Kurogane, le vrai, dans les yeux sans rire ni rougir, il reprit la direction du campement.

- T'en as mis du temps ! » râla Kurogane quand Fye déposa le bois sec au centre du bivouac.

Le mage ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Oh, Kuro-pon, tu t'inquiétais ? » lança-t-il joyeusement.

Toute la patience de Kurogane vola en éclats.

- C'est KU-RO-GA-NE !! »

- D'accord… Kuro-chan » répondit-il, ignorant superbement la remarque.

- Raah ! Va te laver et fiche-moi la paix ! » hurla le ninja à Fye en voyant Shaolan revenir de la rivière.

- Chef oui chef ! » dit Fye en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

« On est bien loin de la vision de tout à l'heure… » se dit-il tout en s'éloignant vers la rivière. Un sourire en coin naquit au bord de ses lèvres, désabusé.

Kurogane se massa les tempes. Il allait finir par le tuer, ce mage. Ou, au moins, le torturer. Lui et cette espèce de lapin mutant faisaient, à eux deux, plus de bruit qu'un quarantaine de fêtards ivres, et le mage avait un étrange don inné pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. D'un autre côté, il appréciait malgré tout la présence du blond à ses côtés, ce qu'il avait du mal à s'admettre.

Fye ne fut pas long à revenir, tout sourire comme d'habitude. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, ou de l'appeler par un de ces surnoms ridicules, Kurogane partit lui-même se laver. Quelques minutes de tranquillité.

Une fois arrivé à la rivière, et déshabillé, il plongea dans l'eau fraîche. Il se retourna vivement lorsqu'il entendit un second bruit de plongeon, et faillit s'étrangler lorsqu'il vit Fye, aussi nu que lui, qui nageait également sous l'eau. Le ninja voulut crier « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! », mais étant donné qu'il est très difficile de parler sous l'eau, il ne put qu'émettre un « blub » peu intelligible. De manière presque inconsciente, il détailla le corps du blond qui nageait vers lui avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Pas un de ces sourires qui dissimulaient de la tristesse, un vrai sourire heureux. Lorsque Fye posa sa main sur la joue de Kuro, celui-ci se rappela soudain qu'il fallait respirer pour vivre, et remonta à la surface. Fye le suivit, mais tout comme le monstre quelques heures plus tôt, avant même d'atteindre la surface, il disparut. Le ninja écarquilla les yeux, mais ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre.

- Foutu monde ! Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Ca ne me fait pas peur de voir le mage nager ! Ca ne ferait peur à personne !

Puis il se remémora la voix de Yûko qui disait « désirs les plus profonds… ». Il fronça les sourcils.

- Et c'est pas ça non plus ! » cria-t-il.

Il décida de ne pas s'attarder plus longtemps, se rhabilla et s'éloigna en ronchonnant.

* * *

Notes de l'auteur, coulisses.

Miss Osaki : ^^'' euuuh… Kuro ?

Kurogane : Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne fera pas (trop) mal, et ça va être rapide.

Miss O : Je te crois sur parole, tu veux bien éloigner ce sabre de ma gorge ?

K : Non. C'est quoi ce chapitre ?! A chaque fois tu t'arrêtes au meilleur moment !

Miss O : Ben non : Je m'arrête où il faut, vu que ce n'est pas toi qui es avec Fye, ça ne te sert à rien que je continue voyons (tentative de survie).

K : Comment ça « c'est pas toi » ?

Miss O : Ben oui, c'est plus ou moins un « double dimensionnel ».

K : QUOI ?! (se tourne vers Fye) Tu t'es laissé peloter par un autre ?!

Fye : (tout sourire) Ben, tu as bien maté un autre. Un partout, balle au centre. (à l'auteur) Mais je suis d'accord avec lui. Tu as arrêté au meilleur moment, l'autre embrassait bien.

Miss O : (voyant Kuro trembler de colère) euh Fye tu aimes la course à pied ? Bon ben je pars devant , OK ?

F : (sourire Pepsodent) Je te suis.

K : REVENEZ ICI !

* * *

Note de la "secrétaire": si quelqu'un sait comment dire à ce (fichu) site que je veux passer une ligne... Merci... ^^" Désolée Nana-sama...


	3. Chapter 3

_What I want_

_Chapitre 3_

Mokona dormait, accompagné dans ses rêves par Sakura et Shaolan.

Près du feu, Kurogane montait la garde, son sabre posé sur ses genoux.

Fye sortit de sa tente, et s'approcha du brun, avant de s'asseoir à quelques mètres de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Kurogane qui venait de prendre la bonne résolution de ne SURTOUT pas s'énerver.

- Oh, rien. Je viens monter la garde » répondit Fye.

- Pas la peine, une seule personne ça suffit » grogna Kuro.

- Non non, je monte la garde » affirma le blond avec un grand sourire.

- Je t'ai dit que c'était pas nécessaire ! » Kuro commençait à s'énerver. Il pensa que le magicien avait vraiment un don pour le mettre hors de ses gonds.

- Je sais, mais je monte la garde quand même. »

Fronçant les sourcils, il imita Kuro en regardant tous les bosquets aux alentours. Il y eut un long silence, que Fye brisa.

- Dis, Kuro-toutou… »

- C'est Kurogane, et quand on monte la garde, on ne parle pas. »

Fye eut l'air de réfléchir quelques minutes avant de reprendre son expression habituelle.

- Bon, je ne monte plus la garde. Je peux parler ?

- Ouais, vas-y. » dit Kurogane en soupirant, résigné.

- De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ? »

- De rien ! » la réponse fut immédiate, comme un réflexe.

- Voyons, Kuro-pon, tu dois bien avoir peur de quelque chose. »

Le sourire de Fye s'agrandissait.

Kurogane réfléchit. Des images se formaient dans sa tête, illustrant ses peurs. La mort, la sienne comme celle des autres, l'effrayait. Il craignait, depuis qu'il avait rencontré ses compagnons, de faiblir, et d'être incapable de les protéger. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il devait protéger quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, et vivait dans la peur de manquer à cette mission. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait dit ça au mage, ni cette autre peur, plus insidieuse et qu'il refusait de regarder en face…

Fye regardait Kurogane se noyer profondément dans ses pensées, et décida de lui lancer une bouée de sauvetage.

- Hé, tu ne dois pas rêvasser en montant la garde ! Un bon Kuro-toutou doit rester éveillé et aboyer quand il y a un danger ! »

Une veine palpita au front de Kurogane, avant qu'il ne se souvienne de sa résolution, et il s'obligea à se calmer. Un nouveau silence s'installa. Fye, toujours très concentré, avait l'air d'ignorer totalement Kurogane. Ce dernier, exaspéré par la simple présence de ce Fye qui ne parlait pas, finit par s'énerver.

- Bon, tu veux monter la garde ? » lança-t-il.

- Bien sûr, Kuro-toutou, tu peux aller à la niche. » dit Fye sur un ton impeccablement chaleureux.

Kurogane dégaina son sabre et se mit à courir après Fye, qui venait de s'enfuir à toutes jambes sans cesser de rire.

Lorsqu'enfin Kurogane laissa tomber la poursuite, il laissa son tour de garde à Fye.

Le blond soupira.

- Mission accomplie » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Il venait de réussir l'exploit de faire faire quelque chose à Kurogane sans que celui-ci se sente compromis dans son honneur chéri. Kurogane n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours pour monter la garde et laisser dormir les enfants et le magicien. Fye avait réussi à le faire aller dormir, ce qui, en soi, était une énorme victoire.

- Bah…je préfère veiller plutôt que de cauchemarder… » se dit Fye.

C'est alors que son cauchemar prit vie.

* * *

Discussion

Miss O : Bon, ce chapitre est un peu court, mais c'est une transition. Je profite d'ailleurs du fait que Kurogane et Fye soient… « occupés » pour le publier ^^

N'hésitez pas à m'écrire une tite review pour me dire si vous aimez ou pas ! (please !)


	4. Chapter 4

_What I want_

_Chapitre 4_

Il se tenait là, debout devant lui. Et à côté de ce personnage grand et mince, aux longs cheveux foncés, il y avait un enfant, que Fye n'aurait pas pu oublier. Son frère jumeau et Ashura-ô le dévisageaient, à quelques mètres de lui.

- Vous êtes une illusion… » dit Fye, qui pourtant ne souriait plus. « Cela ne servira donc à rien que je tente de me faire pardonner… »

Soudain, Fye fut couvert de sang, il se tenait auprès d'un corps sans vie, celui de son jumeau. Le temps d'un battement de cils, il était déjà ailleurs, dans une salle remplie de cadavres où Ashura se tenait, les mains couvertes de sang.

Fye était pétrifié. Ashura se tourna vers lui, et Fye ferma les yeux, se prenant la tête entre les mains, il tomba à genoux et hurla. L'illusion se dissipa, mais Fye ne pouvait plus reprendre ses esprits. Même si le sang avait disparu, il continuait à le voir. Son hurlement se tut, alors que le mage s'évanouissait.

***

Kurogane bondit en entendant le cri de Fye. Il courut vers lui, suivi de Shaolan, Sakura et Mokona.

Fye était allongé à terre, pâle comme un mort. Kurogane pâlit lui aussi. Il s'obligea à penser que le mage était vivant. Il DEVAIT être vivant. Le ninja s'approcha de lui, et prit son pouls. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement particulièrement audible. Sakura s'agenouilla près de Fye.

- Je pense qu'il s'est juste évanoui… » dit-elle.

- Je le pense aussi. Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? » murmura Shaolan.

- Mokona croit savoir ! » lança la peluche.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

- Yûko a dit que ce monde reflétait les désirs et les peurs. Il a peut-être vu une de ses peurs ! »

- Ah oui, en effet c'est possible » dit Sakura.

Coupant au court la conversation qui risquait de glisser vers les illusions de ce monde, Kurogane prit le magicien dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à son lit, où il le déposa délicatement. Sans vraiment en ressentir une gêne, il détailla le visage de Fye. Quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, il secoua violemment la tête, comme pour chasser ses pensées.

Sa seconde peur remontait à la surface, mais il lui tordit le cou avant qu'elle ne s'empare de son esprit.

Refusant de laisser le mage seul, il s'assit à côté de lui pour le veiller. Il savait que lorsque le magicien se réveillerait et qu'il lancerait un « Oh ! Kuro-rin s'inquiète pour moi ! », il regretterait ce geste, mais il préféra ne pas trop y songer.

Tandis que Kurogane restait au chevet de Fye, Mokona s'était porté volontaire pour monter la garde, avec autant de sérieux qu'en avait précédemment montré le magicien (est-ce l'une des 108 techniques de Mokona ??).

Sakura en profita pour aviver le feu, tandis que Shaolan inspectait les environs du campement provisoire, s'en éloignant progressivement sans s'en rendre compte…

****

Fye reprenait peu à peu des couleurs, et il ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux. Il lui fallut un bon moment avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Et comme Kuro l'avait fait plus tôt, il secoua la tête pour chasser ces images.

Alors, il vit Kurogane, assis à côté de lui. Sa tête était légèrement penchée, et son menton reposait sur sa poitrine. Il avait les yeux fermés, mais il ne semblait pourtant pas dormir. Cependant, à sa respiration calme et régulière, Fye comprit que le ninja s'était bel et bien assoupi.

Il semblait si détendu alors qu'il dormait, et si…beau, que Fye préféra le laisser dormir plutôt que de le réveiller.

En attendant que le ninja se réveille, il s'assit, sans faire trop de bruit, sur son lit et laissa dériver ses pensées. Cependant, la proximité de Kurogane les fixait sur un seul sujet, bien loin de son frère et de son roi, pour son plus grand bonheur.

****

Shaolan entendit un bruit, et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il l'avait perçu. Il écarta plusieurs buissons, avant de se retrouver dans une grande clairière.

En plein milieu de la clairière, une plume blanche flottait dans les airs.

- Une plume de Sakura ! » s'écria-t-il.

Il s'élança, mais lorsqu'il voulut l'attraper, sa main se referma sur le vide. La plume avait disparu. Il vit alors Sakura entrer dans la clairière.

- Princesse, je…votre plume, elle… » bafouilla Shaolan.

La princesse posa sa main sur les lèvres de Shaolan, l'empêchant de parler. Shaolan eut à ce moment un vague pressentiment, et sans trop comprendre pourquoi, il lui demanda :

- Princesse, vous vous souvenez ? »

Il voulut aussitôt retirer ses paroles sans fondement, qu'il avait dites sans raison, par pure impulsion, mais Sakura hocha la tête affirmativement.

Shaolan ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Le temps qu'il rassemble ses esprits, Sakura avait disparu, elle s'était volatilisée.

Le jeune homme, profondément déconcerté, prit plusieurs minutes avant de rentrer au camp. Sakura, la vraie, était toujours devant le feu.

Il sourit en la voyant, et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Ah, vous revoilà, monsieur Shaolan… »

****

Kurogane se réveilla soudainement, et vit que Fye s'était réveillé.

- Tu as bien dormi, Kuro-pon ? » demanda Fye, tout sourire.

- Kurogane. Ouais… » grogna le ninja encore dans les vapes. « Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Le blond sourit de manière plus prononcée.

- Oh, rien. J'avais juste peur du noir. »

- C'est ça. T'aurais pas plutôt vu une de ces illusions que crée ce monde ? » dit Kurogane (plutôt direct, au réveil).

Le sourire de Fye se fana. Sans qu'il ait besoin d'une autre réponse que celle-là, Kurogane comprit qu'il avait touché juste. Il n'insista pas. Lui-même ne voulait pas que l'on touche à ses peurs, et celles du mage ne le regardaient pas. Cependant, face à la mine si attristée de Fye, il voulut le secouer pour l'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il avait vu avant de s'évanouir.

- Hé ! » lança-t-il. Le blond se tourna vers lui. « Ta peur, il y a des chances pour que tu doives vraiment l'affronter ? Maintenant ? »

- …Oui, je devrai l'affronter, un jour… Mais pas maintenant… »

- Alors n'y pense pas, jusqu'à ce moment. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais si ça te perturbe à ce point, alors n'y pense tout simplement pas. Laisse ça derrière toi. »

Fye le regarda avec étonnement. Kurogane se montrait rarement aussi prévenant, mais ce genre d'attention touchait le magicien.

Il décida de suivre ce conseil, et de laisser derrière lui son passé. Pendant un instant, chargé de toute cette résolution, il sourit avec un bonheur non feint, un vrai et beau sourire…

Kurogane remarqua la radicale différence de ce sourire, et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement avant de s' « auto-engueuler ». Et, finalement, il se laissa attendrir, juste un court moment…

****

* * *

****

Dialogue.

Miss O : Rebonjour ! ^^ Voilà, vous remarquerez que je publie plus régulièrement, maintenant ! ^^ Je rappelle d'ailleurs que si vous aimez (et même si vous n'aimez pas), laissez-moi une petite review ^^

Kuro : Pitié, laissez-lui une review, sinon elle va devenir chiante.

Fye : Moi j'aime bien quand elle en reçoit une, tout d'un coup elle pleure de joie, elle est prête à vénérer la revieweuse ^^

Miss O : J'en profite d'ailleurs pour remercier de tout cœur Kurofyechan et Ayu ! Merci de suivre ma fic T.T (*émotion ultime…*)

****


	5. Chapter 5

Note de l'auteur : petit disclaimer supplémentaire, ici j'utilise un élément de « La quête d'Ewilan » pour mon récit. ^^ Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, allez le lire, c'est génial !

J'aimerai remercier mes revieweuse^^ merci beaucoup de m'encourager à chaque nouveau chapitre^^

Et surtout, merci beaucoup à ma "secrétaire", qui prend le temps de retaper mes textes à l'ordi et de les publier pour moi (sinon je suis quasiment incapable de me servir d'un ordinateur, j'ai honte T.T). Merci ma chibi-kitsu que j'adore^^ (elle a aussi écrit une fic sur d gray man^^ elle est super^^)

Voila^^ bonne lecture^^

_What I want_

_Chapitre 5_

Lorsqu'ils furent reposés, ils levèrent le camp. Le ciel était dégagé, promettant une belle journée. Le temps idéal pour rechercher une plume de Sakura !

Mokona ressentait un changement par rapport à la veille. Kurogane et Fye semblaient différents ; Fye ne passait pas son temps à embêter Kuro, et ce dernier n'avait pas encore attrapé la peluche par les oreilles. Shaolan couvait Sakura du regard, comme si elle allait disparaître.

Kurogane réfléchissait (et oui ^^ ça arrive). Il possédait un excellent sens de l'observation, et ce « 6ème sens » lui disait que la plupart des membres de la petite troupe avait vu au moins une illusion. Le comportement de chacun avait changé, c'était flagrant. Il se demanda s'il fallait mieux en parler et régler définitivement le problème du non-dit, ou alors si la loi du silence que lui-même prônait ne serait pas plus respectueuse de l'intimité de chacun. Après tout, les peurs et les désirs des autres ne le regardaient pas.

Soudain, alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement, ils ressentirent une vibration dans le sol. La terre se fendit et s'ouvrit. Kurogane réagit instinctivement, attrapant le poignet de Fye et de Shaolan, il fit un bond en arrière prodigieux. Cependant, Sakura était toujours au milieu de la terre qui tremblait et se fissurait. Elle était incapable de bouger, ballottée dans tous les sens par les vibrations du sol. Kurogane repartit la chercher, mais Shaolan fut bien plus rapide que lui, et s'élança vers Sakura. A ce moment, un immense fossé s'ouvrit, engloutissant la princesse dans sa noirceur.

- Sakuraaaa ! » hurla Shaolan, qui se laissa emporter par son élan pour suivre sa princesse dans le gouffre.

Kurogane et Fye s'élancèrent pour les rattraper, mais les deux enfants n'étaient déjà plus visibles.

- Merde ! » jura Kurogane « Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ce truc ? »

Fye ne l'écouta pas, il voulut sauter dans le gouffre. Kuro l'attrapa par le col.

- Mais, il faut qu'on aille les chercher ! » s'écria le mage.

- Chuis au courant figure-toi ! Mais je préfère que tu arrives en un seul morceau là en bas ! On descend, d'accord, mais on s'attache à une corde d'abord. Si les enfants ont quelque chose de cassé ou… » Kurogane ne finit pas sa phrase. « Bref, il faut pouvoir les remonter facilement. »

Fye se calma, et commença à réfléchir.

- OK, il nous faut une corde. Ou n'importe quoi du même style. Mais je n'ai rien d'assez long et résistant pour descendre jusqu'au fond de ce truc ! » dit-il.

- Moi non plus… »

- Moi si ! » Une voix s'éleva des vêtements de Fye. Mokona émergea de son col. « Demandons à Yûko-san ! » Et sans attendre de réponse, il contacta la sorcière.

- Oui ? Que se passe-t-il Mokona ? » demanda-t-elle.

- Shaolan et Sakura sont tombés ! Il nous faut une corde pour descendre là-bas ! »

- j'ai ce qu'il vous faut, mais…j'ai besoin d'une compensation. »

Kurogane perdit son sang-froid en entendant ces mots qui avaient l'air si froids, il voulut crier sur Yûko, mais Fye s'interposa.

- C'est d'accord. Que voulez-vous comme compensation ? » dit le blond. « Nous n'avons pas grand-chose à offrir en échange… »

- Si, vous avez une monnaie d'échange largement suffisante. La corde que je vais vous céder, je l'ai obtenue en échange d'un sabre de type katana, dans un autre monde. Kurogane, si tu me donnes ton nouveau katana, j'estimerai que c'est suffisant. »

Le dit Kurogane, furieux, ne protesta pas et donna le katana à Mokona, qui l'engloutit. Yûko le reçut, et hocha la tête.

- Bon, je vous envoie la corde » dit-elle, et en effet, Mokona la fit apparaître. « C'est un fil d'Hulm, il s'étirera autant que vous en aurez besoin. »

- Yûko-san…quel prix faudrait-il payer pour une…information ? » demanda doucement Fye.

- Je vous offre ce renseignement. Le katana que Kurogane m'a échangé va me permettre de sauver des vies ; en vous donnant cette information, j'équilibre l'échange. »

Fye voulut oser sa question, mais sa gorge se serra. La question informulée resta pourtant en suspend, Kurogane ne parvenait pas non plus à prononcer ces mots. Pourtant, Yûko répondit à cette question à laquelle ils pensaient…

- Oui, ils sont tous les deux vivants. »

Et son image disparut.

D'un seul coup, l'atmosphère se détendit. Les enfants étaient vivants ! Kurogane esquissa un sourire, tandis que Fye poussait un soupir de soulagement.

- Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à descendre ! » dit-il joyeusement.

****

La chute fut dure, bien qu'amortie, pour Shaolan et Sakura. Le jeune homme avait désespérément tenté de rattraper Sakura dans sa chute afin de la protéger un peu de l'impact avec le sol, mais ses efforts ne servirent à rien, car au fond du profond fossé se trouvaient d'énormes bulles, dans lesquelles les deux jeunes gens s'enfoncèrent comme dans de la gélatine et qui ralentirent doucement leur chute. Ensuite, les bulles explosèrent sans bruit, et Shaolan et Sakura se retrouvèrent sur un sol ferme, sans qu'ils aient la moindre égratignure. Shaolan saisit la main de la princesse.

- Vous n'avez rien ? » dit-il, inquiet.

- Non, je vais bien. Et vous, vous n'êtes pas blessé ? »

- Pas du tout. Par contre, je me demande où nous sommes ? Et qu'étaient donc ces bulles ? »

Soudain il se rendit compte qu'il tenait encore la main de Sakura. Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de la lâcher en s'excusant. Elle lui sourit en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave.

Ils marchèrent un peu, afin de voir s'il y avait un moyen de remonter sans se rompre le cou. Escalader les parois serait impossible. Après avoir inspecté les environs, ils se rendirent à l'évidence.

- On ne sortira pas d'ici sans aide » murmura Sakura.

- C'est fait exprès ! Mais je vais vous aider » lança une voix inconnue.

Les deux enfants se retournèrent, et virent une silhouette qui sortait de l'ombre. Une femme d'apparence jeune se matérialisa. Elle avait de longs cheveux dont la couleur se situait entre le brun clair et le roux, et des yeux d'une couleur indéterminée, ni bleus ni verts, même un peu gris. Sa peau elle-même était changeante, même si elle restait dans les tons pâles. On aurait dit que, ne sachant pas trop quelle couleur choisir pour ses yeux, ses cheveux et sa peau, elle avait opté pour un « compromis général ». Sa robe, en revanche, était franchement noire.

L'inconnue voyant la surprise sur les traits des deux enfants rit discrètement.

- Et bien ? Vous ne dites rien, Monsieur Shaolan et mademoiselle Sakura ? » lança-t-elle.

- Vous connaissez nos noms ? » dit Shaolan, surpris.

- Bien sûr » répondit-elle en souriant de plus belle.

- Mais…qui êtes-vous ? » demanda timidement Sakura.

- On m'a appelée Nahos. Enfin, ce sont mes créateurs qui m'ont nommée ainsi » lâcha-t-elle. « Et …je suis l'âme de ce monde »

* * *

Dialogue :

Miss Osaki : Voilà voilà, encore un chapitre de fait ^^ j'espère que vous l'appréciez autant que les autres. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

_What I want_

_Chapitre 6_

- Rah ! Mais tu vas arrêter de sautiller partout, la brioche enfarinée ! » (inutile de préciser qui a dit ça ^^)

Mokona, sautillant sur la tête de Kurogane, menaçait de le faire tomber.

Le trio descendait la paroi du gouffre, arrimés au fil d'Hulm. Cependant, comme ils ne possédaient qu'un seul de ces fils, il avait vite été décidé que Kurogane porterait Fye sur son dos, et que le ninja s'occuperait de la descente « en rappel ». Le magicien repérait les meilleures prises et les signalait à Kurogane. Ils évoluaient lentement mais sûrement.

Soudain, inexplicablement, l'air sembla s'ouvrir, et Mokona fut englouti par le tourbillon qui venait de se créer.

Kurogane dut rattraper in extremis Fye qui avait essayé de retenir Mokona.

- C'était quoi ce truc ?! » s'écria Fye.

- J'en sais rien ! » lui répondit le ninja. « Mais ce monde devient trop dangereux ! Attache-toi, il ne faut pas qu'on se sépare, même si il y a encore un de ces trucs. »

Il donna un bout de la corde à Fye, qui la passa autour de la taille de Kurogane avant de l'attacher à sa propre taille.

- Dès qu'on a récupéré les enfants, on cherche après Mokona. Il n'a pas pu disparaître tout simplement » dit Fye.

Kurogane émit un vague grognement affirmatif, très occupé à ne pas tomber.

****

- L'âme de ce monde ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? » demanda Shaolan, dubitatif.

- Je veux dire ce que j'ai dit, rien de plus rien de moins » répondit Nahos.

Cependant, devant l'expression des deux jeunes gens, elle se lança dans de plus compréhensibles explications.

- En fait, c'est très simple. Vous savez que j'ai été créée dans le but de tester les hommes que l'on m'envoyait, afin de les rendre honnêtes et accomplis. »

Shaolan et Sakura hochèrent la tête.

- Cependant, tous ceux qui m'étaient envoyés n'étaient pas forcément capables d'affronter leurs peurs et leurs désirs. Alors mes créateurs ont eu l'idée de créer une réplique d'être humain, capable d'aider les candidats en difficulté, ou de les renvoyer dans leur monde. Je ne suis qu'une machine. »

Sakura s'étonna de ces mots. Elle qui avait un don pour ressentir les sentiments de chaque être vivant, elle savait que Nahos n'était pas qu'une machine.

- Tu as raison, Sakura » dit Nahos.

La princesse sursauta.

- Je…J'ai parlé tout haut sans m'en rendre compte ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

- Non » répondit l'âme du monde « rassure-toi. Mais je t'entends lorsque tu penses. C'est comme cela que j'ai été programmée. Je sais aussi tout de ton histoire. »

- Oh… » Sakura réfléchit. « Mais comment se fait-il que tu sois ''vivante'' maintenant ? »

Nahos, qui avait conservé un grand sourire jusqu'à cet instant, prit une expression très sérieuse.

- Je ne sais pas exactement…Mais je suis presque sûre que c'est à cause du flot d'émotions que je recevais chaque fois que quelqu'un venait ici… C'est très riche en émotions, une vie humaine ! »

Sakura hocha la tête, compréhensive.

- Ah ? » lança Nahos, « vos amis viennent vous chercher. »

Elle murmura un flot indistinct de paroles.

- Eux aussi, je les connais. Et je vais réaliser un de leurs désirs. »

Elle traça quelques signes avec sa main, et l'air se fendit devant elle.

- Mais pour cela, je crois qu'ils auront besoin d'un peu d'intimité.

Elle fit un geste, et le trou se transforma en tourbillon. De celui-ci fut expulsé une boule de poils blancs, qui semblait un peu désorientée.

- Euh…Sakura ? Mokona aimerait savoir…où on est ? »

****

Kurogane et Fye descendaient toujours cette paroi qui semblait sans fin. Le ninja se concentrait de tout son esprit sur la descente, répartissant au mieux son poids et celui de Fye afin de ne pas tomber.

Le mage, toujours chargé de repérer les prises, regardait discrètement, du coin de l'œil, ce Kurogane en plein effort. La proximité avec lui le perturbait, il avait envie d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou du ninja, de se rapprocher encore plus de lui. Collé comme il l'était à Kurogane, il pouvait sentir son odeur envoûtante.

- Hé, Fye ! Je ne vois pas de prise à proximité, dis-moi où je dois aller. » lança Kuro.

- Ah…euh… » bafouilla Fye, il regarda la paroi attentivement. « Je n'en vois pas non plus. Il faut remonter un peu pour en retrouver des sûres. Désolé. »

- Rah. Fais un peu attention ! A quoi tu pensais ? Concentre-toi si tu ne veux pas finir écrasé au fond ! » grogna le ninja.

Fye se réjouit que Kurogane ne puisse pas le voir, tant il rougissait. A quoi pensait-il ? Le ninja n'en avait-il vraiment aucune idée ? Fye soupira. En fait, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que le ninja ressente la même chose…

Il jeta un regard vers le fond du gouffre, jugeant de sa hauteur. Silencieusement, il détacha la corde qui le retenait. Il avait mûrement réfléchi à cette question, depuis des mois. Il se sentait maintenant le courage de la poser. Il avait trouvé la personne qui pourrait lui faire oublier son passé, enfin. Et si cette personne ne voulait pas de lui, alors il vaudrait sûrement mieux sauter dans le vide plutôt que de continuer à souffrir aussi bien de son triste passé et de son présent vain… Il prit son courage à deux mains….

****

Kurogane agrippa fermement la roche, descendant encore d'un ou deux mètres. Il chercha une prise à sa portée, mais n'en trouva aucune.

- Hé, Fye ! Je ne vois pas de prise à proximité, dis-moi où je dois aller. »

- Ah…euh… » bafouilla Fye. Kuro le sentit bouger et tourner la tête. « Je n'en vois pas non plus. Il faut remonter un peu pour en retrouver des sûres. Désolé. »

Kurogane leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi est-ce que cet imbécile n'avait pas vu qu'ils allaient dans une impasse, il avait la tête ailleurs ?

- Rah. Fais un peu attention ! A quoi tu pensais ? Concentre-toi si tu ne veux pas finir écrasé au fond ! » grogna le brun.

Fye se tut. Kurogane, utilisant toute la force de ses bras, remonta de quelques mètres. Fye ne parlait toujours pas. Kurogane le sentit à nouveau bouger. Ses bras enserrèrent le brun un peu plus, et le mage posa sa tête sur les épaules de Kurogane. Ce dernier cessa de grimper, surpris par le geste de Fye. Le ninja ne se rendit compte qu'à ce moment de l'intense proximité de Fye. Il se laissa aller, durant quelques secondes, à savourer cet instant. Il laissa Fye se rapprocher encore un peu plus, sans râler. Il laissa sa peur remonter à la surface. Il avait peur d'aimer, d'être à découvert, sans on éternelle armure de mauvaise humeur qui le protégeait des sentiments. Mais à cet instant, il était facile de croire que le magicien l'aimait…

Il « s'auto-engueula » de nouveau, peu fier d'avoir cédé à ce moment d'émotion. Il remit mentalement son armure de mauvaise humeur.

Alors, il entendit Fye soupirer, puis approcher ses lèvres de son oreille et murmurer.

- Kurogane… » le mage avait prononcé son nom en entier. « Je ne te le dirai qu'une seule fois, parce que ce serait trop dur de le répéter… Je crois que…je t'aime. »

Kurogane se raidit.

- Quoi ?! » s'écria-t-il. Il s'interdit d'espérer, même si au fond de lui ces mots touchaient son cœur.

****

Fye l'avait enfin dit. Il attendit la réaction de Kurogane. Il le sentit se raidir, et vit ses mains se crisper. Mauvais signe…

- Quoi ?! » s'écria le ninja.

Le blond sourit tristement. Vu la réaction de Kurogane, que la déclaration n'avait pas l'air d'enchanter, la réponse semblait évidente… Alors il lâcha Kurogane, et se laissa tomber.

****

Kurogane sentit Fye qui se décrochait. Il le vit tomber, sans essayer de se rattraper. Il comprit immédiatement pourquoi, et jura mentalement contre lui-même, en s'élançant à la suite du magicien, priant pour que le fil d'Hulm soit vraiment extensible à l'infini…

Il arriva à proximité de Fye, et saisit son poignet. Il tira ensuite sur le fil d'Hulm, et la course s'arrêta instantanément. Kurogane eut le souffle coupé par le contre-coup. Il regarda Fye droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne te le dirai qu'une fois, parce que c'est franchement trop dur à dire, mais…je crois que moi aussi. » dit le ninja.

Fye lui offrit en retour un sourire rayonnant et sincère.

- Merci…

****

Mokona venait de contacter Yûko. L'image de la sorcière des dimensions se forma dans l'air.

- Que se passe-t-il encore ? Ah, je vois que vous avez rencontré Nahos » dit-elle.

Shaolan et Sakura faillirent se décrocher la mâchoire en apprenant que Yûko connaissait Nahos, mais en songeant qu'elle était la sorcière des dimensions, ils jugèrent que ça devait être normal.

- J'aimerais vous proposer quelque chose, Yûko-san. Une compensation. »

- Bien, que voudrais-tu en échange de ta compensation ? »

- J'aimerais mourir » lâcha Nahos. « Mais ma mort doit servir à quelque chose ; et pour cela, j'ai besoin de vous… »

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci encore à Kuroxfyechan, ayu et toutes celes qui lisent cette fic, même sans laisser de reviews !_

_Note de ChibiKitsu : excusez-moi pour le retard !!! c'est entièrement de ma faute. Le prochain (et dernier) chapitre n'arrivera peut-être pas très vite non plus, vu qu'il n'est même pas encore tapé... _

_What I want_

_Chapitre 7_

Sakura sursauta.

- Quoi ?! Non ! Tu ne peux pas dire ainsi que tu souhaites mourir ! » Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. « Pourquoi ? »

Nahos lui sourit.

- Le monde de mes créateurs a disparu. Plus personne ne vient ici depuis plus de trois mille ans. Cela fait trois mille longues années que je suis seule. Quoi qu'il arrive, cette solitude finira par me détruire, alors je préfère que ma mort puisse servir à quelque chose. Vous êtes les premiers à venir ici depuis autant de temps, alors je veux vous aider, et en échange, vous allez me tuer. »

Maintenant, Sakura pleurait franchement.

- Yûko-san… » commença Nahos « J'aimerais vous échanger tous mes souvenirs, et tout ce que je sais contre les liens de Shaolan et Sakura. »

- Tu sais que cela ne te tuera pas » répondit Yûko. « Tu seras une simple coquille vide, et si par hasard d'autres voyageurs venaient ici, ton calvaire recommencerait… »

- Je sais, mais plus personne ne viendra ici. Vous allez récupérer les deux plumes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Shaolan était déchiré. Il souhaitait, bien sûr, que Sakura se souvienne des liens qui les réunissaient autrefois, mais ceux-ci allaient coûter la vie d'une personne.

Nahos capta ses pensées.

- Tu ne m'ôteras pas vraiment la vie, tu sais. Je suis une sorte de concentré de souvenirs et d'émotions, si je les cède à Yûko-san, je continuerai à « vivre », sans cette solitude qui me ronge… » le rassura-t-elle. « Je t'en prie, Shaolan, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de ce que je veux. » Elle se tourna vers Sakura. « Quant à toi, je te souhaite plein de bonheur. »

Sakura ne comprit pas, mais elle remercia quand même Nahos.

- Bien, quand veux-tu procéder à l'échange ? » demanda Yûko.

Nahos fit apparaître les deux plumes qui la faisaient vivre.

- Quand vos deux amis seront là. A ce moment vous pourrez prendre les deux plumes. » Elle les fit disparaître en attendant ce moment.

« D'ailleurs, je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

En effet, ils virent la forme de Fye qui tombait, plusieurs dizaines de mètres au dessus d'eux. Sakura étouffa un cri, mais elle vit Kurogane qui rattrapait Fye par le poignet. Il lui parla, mais les enfants étaient trop loin pour comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il ramena Fye sur son dos et aperçut les enfants. Ils descendirent les dernières dizaines de mètres très rapidement, et touchèrent enfin le sol.

- Sakura ! Shaolan ! Et même Mokona ! Vous êtes tous vivants ! » s'écria Fye, qui ne trouvait pas ses mots pour dire à quel point il était heureux. Kurogane se contenta de sourire.

- Au fait… » commença ce dernier. « J'ai deux questions. Qui est cette fille, et pourquoi est-ce que Carabosse est là ? »

Sakura et Shaolan leur résumèrent la situation.

Kurogane fit un bref signe de respect envers Nahos, de même que Fye qui s'inclina devant elle.

- C'est moi qui vous remercie » murmura Nahos. Elle fit un signe affirmatif à Yûko.

Une multitude de petites sphères dorées s'éleva du corps de l'âme du monde. Elles se réunirent, et en formèrent une beaucoup plus grosse. Le corps vide de Nahos tomba dans un bruit sourd, telle une poupée désarticulée. Shaolan la mit sur le dos, et lui ferma les yeux.

Mokona aspira la sphère, et la transmit à Yûko.

- Bien. Sakura, je te rends tes liens avec Shaolan. »

- Quels li… » Sakura n'acheva pas sa phrase. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, en même temps que ses souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire, du moins en ce qui concernait Shaolan.

- Shaolan… Je me souviens ! On est amis d'enfance, et le jour de mon anniversaire, c'est à toi que je parlais ! »

Elle pleurait de joie, et se jeta dans les bras de Shaolan.

- Il faut que je te le dise maintenant ! Je l'ai déjà oublié une fois, ça ne servirait à rien d'attendre plus longtemps ! Je t'aime Shaolan ! »

Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre, après l'immense sacrifice qu'il avait fait pour elle, il était inutile de préciser qu'il l'aimait.

Sakura se pencha sur le corps de Nahos.

- Merci… » dit la princesse.

A côté de la jeune femme, il y avait deux plumes de Sakura, que la princesse ramassa. Elles se fondirent en elle, et elle perdit connaissance.

- Vite ! » dit Yûko. « Partez d'ici. » Et elle rompit le contact.

En effet, le monde était en train de se désagréger.

Deux grandes ailes poussèrent dans le dos de Mokona, et il happa toute la petite compagnie, les emmenant dans un nouveau monde.

* * *

Discussion :

Miss Osaki : Et bien voilà, c'était l'avant-dernier chapitre !

Fye : L'avant-dernier ? Il y en a encore un ?

Miss O : Bien sûr *sourire pervers* …le suivant sera l'épilogue, avec (normalement, si j'arrive à en écrire un pas trop mal) un lemon ! ^^

Kuro : Bah c'est pas trop tôt !

Miss O : En effet ^^

* * *

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Dernier chapitre

**Voila enfin le dernier chapitre, je suis désolée pour l'énorme retard que j'ai pris T.T mais pour ma défense, j'ai raté ma première session, j'ai donc passé mes vacances à bosser en délaissant beaucoup kuro et Fye… **

**Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews !! J'en pleure à chaque fois T.T merci ! **

**Bon, je vais arrêter de parler. C'est mon premier lemon, soyez indulgent(e)s avec moi^^**

Fye soupira de béatitude en s'immergeant dans le bain chaud qu'il venait de se faire couler. Des milliers de bulles flottaient dans la pièce.

- J'ai peut-être mis un petit peu trop de bain moussant … dit-il avec un sourire.

Ensuite, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau, et commença à jouer avec la mousse parfumée. Il laissa ses pensées dériver à leur guise. Elles se fixaient surtout sur les derniers événements, sur le dernier monde qu'ils avaient traversé.

Après que toute la troupe soit partie du monde de Nahos, ils avaient atterri dans un monde calme, très pacifique. Sakura avait demandé à s'arrêter un moment dans ce monde, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune plume. Des vacances, en quelque sorte.

Les souvenirs du magicien l'amenèrent jusqu'au monde de Nahos. Il revit à nouveau l'instant où il avait pensé tout perdre. Mais aussi celui où finalement il trouvait ce qu'il lui fallait. Enfin, CELUI qu'il lui fallait. Et aussitôt son cerveau lui envoya toutes les images du ninja, soigneusement enregistrées dans sa mémoire.

Le blond secoua la tête, pour ne pas penser à Kurogane. Depuis quelque jours, y penser lui donnait envie de pleurer…

Fye avait renoncé à mourir, parce qu'il avait cru Kuro quand celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Mais finalement, il commençait à avoir des doutes. Depuis qu'ils étaient dans ce monde, pas une seule fois le ninja n'avait eu le moindre geste, ou la moindre parole à propos de ce qui s'était passé au monde de Nahos. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais dit à Fye qu'il l'aimait. Le blond avait même l'impression qu'il l'évitait.

Le magicien se prélassa encore quelques instants avant de sortir du bain. Au moment où, dégoulinant d'eau, il tendit la main vers un essuie, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit en grand ; Kurogane se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte.

- Oh, pardon. Ferme la porte la prochaine fois. dit simplement le ninja.

Fye n'en pu plus. Se fichant éperdument de sa tenue ( enfin, de son absence de tenue^^), il saisi le bras de Kurogane qui était en train de sortir de la salle de bain.

- Reste, je dois te parler ! dit-il, abandonnant pour la première fois son éternel sourire, au profil d'un froncement de sourcils.

Kurogane se tourna vers Fye, sans un mot, mais très attentif.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as sauvé dans le monde de Nahos ? commença Fye Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ?

Kurogane était visiblement en train de former mentalement une phrase, mais Fye ne s'arrêtait pas de parler.

-Non, la question c'est plutôt : pourquoi est-ce que tu me l'as dit alors que tu ne le pensais pas ?

Le ninja haussa les sourcils en signe d'interrogation, mais Fye poursuivit sur sa lancée sans même le remarquer.

- Parce que visiblement, tu ne m'aimes pas !

Kuro ouvrit la bouche pour parler, aussitôt devancé par Fye

- Depuis qu'on est ici, tu fais comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Et ce que tu ne comprends pas c'est qu…

Kurogane avait fini par interrompre le flux de paroles en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de Fye.

- Je peux parler maintenant ? demanda le ninja.

-Muf répondit Fye, bâillonné.

- Merci. D'abord, je t'avais averti, ce que j'ai dit là-bas je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois.

Fye fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

- Ensuite, je ne vois pas de raison de me mettre à roucouler devant toi, chuis pas un pigeon. Je reste comme je suis, c'est non-négociable.

Le magicien se débattit afin de se libérer de l'emprise de Kuro, ou au moins d'enlever sa main qui l'empêchait de parler.

Kurogane se rapprocha dangereusement du blond.

-Bien sûr, si tu veux qu'on aille un peu plus loin que ce qu'on a fait jusque maintenant (c'est-à-dire rien, pensa Fye), moi je veux bien.

Et il embrassa le magicien.

Fye sentit le sol se dérober en dessous de lui, et un feu d'artifice se déclencha dans sa tête. Lorsque Kurogane mit fin au baiser, Fye tituba, et tomba en arrière, plouf, dans le bain.

Le ninja ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air de chaton trempé que le magicien affichait en cet instant.

- Ne te moque pas ! s'écria Fye. Comme Kurogane n'obéissait pas, le blond croisa les bras, et se mit à bouder.

Kurogane haussa un sourcil. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte, et la ferma à clé, avant de commencer à enlever ses vêtements.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Fye, qui boudait toujours, pour bien lui faire savoir qu'il ne l'aurait pas comme ça.

- Je te rappelle que tu t'es agrippé à moi alors que tu étais trempé, j'enlève mes vêtements mouillés.

Fye regarda ostensiblement vers le mur opposé à Kurogane. Il ne put pourtant pas résister à la tentation de jeter un bref coup d'œil vers le ninja qui se déshabillait. Et devant se spectacle, il avala difficilement sa salive, avant de regarder à nouveau le mur, un peu moins sûr de sa résolution de faire la gueule à la statue grecque vivante qui enlevait ses vêtements à quelques mètres à peine.

Très concentré sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, Fye frémit lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres se poser sur son cou, avant de remonter lentement. Le magicien réprima un frisson de plaisir. Il se sentait littéralement fondre, mais décida quand même de continuer à bouder, enfin à faire semblant, vu qu'il se savait absolument incapable de résister bien longtemps à ces caresses.

Kurogane entra lui aussi dans le bain, et saisi Fye par les hanches pour l'attirer à lui. Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux du magicien, et l'embrassa à nouveau. Fye lui rendit son baiser, passionnément.

Les lèvres de Kuro quittèrent celles du blond, pour s'aventurer vers sa gorge, puis de plus en plus bas, laissant une marque brulante sur le corps de Fye.

- Ku..ro, pas ici, il y a plein d'eau. parvint à articuler le blond, dont les pensées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête.

Le ninja n'écouta pas, continuant sa lente descente et son exploration du corps de Fye. Il goûtait la peau de celui-ci, parfumée aux sels de bain.

Au milieu de toutes ces pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, Fye songea à bénir Mokona qui avait exigé qu'ils louent cette maison où même la baignoire était spacieuse. Du moins, assez spacieuse pour permettre à deux personnes de s'y mouvoir avec une certaine liberté. Ensuite, ses neurones furent courcircuités par le plaisir.

Kuro s'allongea sur le magicien, sans cesser de le caresser, imprimant dans sa mémoire chaque détail de la peau du magnifique blond.

Ensuite, avec beaucoup de douceur, il pénétra Fye. Ce dernier ne put retenir un petit cri à cette intrusion, très vite suivit par une expression faciale de pure luxure, qui enflamma littéralement Kurogane.

Le ninja allait et venait au rythme de la respiration de Fye, toujours en l'embrassant, comme si lâcher ces lèvres si douces allait entrainer sa mort, et Fye lui rendait aussi passionnément son baiser, en haletant.

- Kuro-chan… commença-t-il Je… t'aime.

Ledit ninja ne répondit pas, mais offrir au magicien un regard qui valait bien ces trois mots, dénué du moindre froncement de sourcils. Fye se sentit fondre, il accentua le mouvement de ses hanches, ainsi que, bien involontairement, l'intensité de ses soupirs et de ses cris. Kuro le bâillonna d'un nouveau baiser, encore plus intense que le précédent, car Fye y mettait toute la passion et tout le plaisir qu'il n'exprimait pas en criant.

Lorsqu'il atteint le point culminant de son plaisir, le magicien planta ses ongles dans le dos de Kurogane, et se serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Les deux amants ressentirent en même temps un immense plaisir, et une douce chaleur qui les enveloppait.

A bout de force, Kurogane se retira, avec un dernier baiser-papillon sur les paupières fermées de Fye. Ensuite, il s'assit, et se laissa glisser dans l'eau.

Au moment où le dos du ninja, plus précisément l'endroit où plusieurs entailles formaient un joli dessin, entra en contact avec l'eau que Fye avait très abondamment agrémentée de bain moussant, Kurogane poussa un cri de douleur.

- Wouaaaïe !!

- Quoa ? s'inquiéta Fye, qui redescendait à pied du 7ième ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il y a que tu m'as charcuté le dos ! Je ne compte plus le nombre de batailles dont je suis sorti sans une égratignure, mais toi t'es vraiment dangereux !

- Allons allons, mon cher Kuro-toutou, tu ne va pas te plaindre pour si peu, si ? Et tout en disant cela, il se glissa jusqu'à Kuro, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas… Il va falloir trouver quelque chose pour te faire pardonner. répondit le ninja, juste avant de prendre à nouveau possession des lèvres de son Fye…

FIN

Note de l'auteuse !!

Voila, cette fic est finie^^ « enfin » ou « dommage », c'est à vous d'en juger (le bouton vert, juste en dessous^^). Ah, je tenais absolument à dire que ce chapitre a été fait (je m'en excuse) exclusivement sous l'emprise de l'alcool ^^ '' (bon, je n'avais pas bu tant que ça quand même, mais je tiens à le préciser quand même XD) et ma secrétaire l'avait quand même trouvé bien et m'avait demandé de ne pas le changer, alors je ne le change pas^^ J'avais oublié de noter ça précédemment, mais niveau alcool je suis à peu près l'équivalent de Yuko^^

Je pense continuer le KuroFye (baaaaaave), j'espère que vous lirez aussi mes prochaines fics ;)


End file.
